My Other Half
by Deadly Poppy
Summary: Deathly Hollows spoiler! How does George react to his loss? Nothing will ever be the same for him again. And what's up with the strange girl living with the Weasleys who lost her memory in battle?
1. My Ear

**Yes, I know I'm supposed to be working on the sequel to You Belong With Me, but I was reading Harry Potter, watching a Harry Potter movie, reading a Harry Potter fanfic, writing a Harry Potter fanfic, **_**and**_** entering a contest to win tickets to the pre-screening of the new Harry Potter movie, and, well, with Harry Potter on the brain, this just came to me.**

*********

*********

*********

George POV

I don't know how much time passed after he fell. The last thing I really remember was the sound of his head hitting the floor, then the searing pain as someone hit me when my attention was turned. My ear. I watched it fall to the ground before looking back at him.

All I saw was me. There I was, lying on the ground. But only half of me. The other half of me was standing here, desperately fighting off whoever had just cursed my ear off.

I wasn't whole anymore.

The rest of the time passed in a blur. People were happy and rejoicing. Why? Nothing made any sense, except for the fact that just beneath every smile were a hundred tears.

Everyone was so happy. What was wrong with them? Suddenly, arms are around me. I turn to see a familiar flash or red hair. It almost kills me. The same hair as Fred.

I realize it must be another member of my family, but I'm still too dazed to tell who. I wouldn't even be able to tell the difference between Charlie and Ginny right now. All I know is that it's not Fred.

It'll never be Fred again.

*********

*********

*********

**SAD! Okay, let me know if you like it. Maybe I'll make it into a story about how George copes with losing his other half. REVIEWS=LOVE!**


	2. Would I ever get better?

**Okay, so I wrote the first chapter, watched Prisoner of Azkaban, then came back and already had 2 reviews! Thanks! So, I decided, whether you guys want it or not, I'm making this a story!**

*******************

"George?" Ginny asked tentatively. "I brought you some soup."

I sat up, furious. "You used to get our names mixed up!" I yelled. "How do you know I'm not Fred, pretending I'm George?"

Ginny looked like she was about to cry. She put a bowl on the floor near the doorway and fled. I sighed. Why did I do that?

A moment later, Ron walked in. "Whoever you are," he said crossly, "you had no right to make Ginny cry."

I bit my lip. "She's crying?" I asked.

"More like, she's crying _again_," he told me. "You're not the only one who's been upset."

"You don't understand!" I said, suddenly angry again. "He wasn't your twin!"

"No, he wasn't! And you're right, you probably feel worse than the rest of us, but we're all hurting too!" he yelled.

I laid back down on my bed and turned so that my back was facing him. A moment later I heard the door slam.

Then I realized if I strained my ears, I could hear someone talking outside my door.

"It's alright Ginny," Harry was saying. I was surprised. Then I faintly remembered someone telling me Harry was coming to stay with us for a while. No one wanted him going back to the Dursleys.

"But we all miss Fred too!" she sobbed, and I felt bad. I had made my little sister cry. What kind of jerk does that?

The kind who just lost his other half.

"I know you do," he said. "And so do I. but that doesn't mean that we understand how Fred is feeling."

"You're defending him!?" she asked fiercely. My thoughts exactly.

"No," he said. "He shouldn't have yelled at you. But give him some time. I'm sure he'll get better."

Will I? will I ever get better.

And why was Harry the only one who seemed to understand that I feel worse than the rest of them? Was there something about defeating an evil wizard that made you insightful?

*******************

The next day, the doorbell rang several times, and I heard people "paying their respects" to Mum and Dad. It occurred to me that if I used the extendable ear, it would be a lot easier to hear everyone, but it was too painful. The extendable ear had been Fred's idea.

I was beginning to notice that a lot of things were too difficult without Fred. I couldn't touch his bed. I couldn't read his favorite joke books. I couldn't go into the shop. I couldn't even look in the mirror, because I would see him.

*******************

**Okay, when I was writing this I realized two things. One, I need to be working on my other stories. Two, I'm not sure if I can come up with a suitable plot line.**

**So, to solve these problems, I've come up with a solution. I will continue to mark this story as "complete." I will add new chapters whenever I come up with an idea, or I've gotten at least ten reviews since the last time I updated. Other than that, this story will remain just a series of sad one-shots.**


	3. Fred would have liked you

_OMFGz, the COOLIEST thing happened to me! Okay, so I entered this contest to win 2 tickets to the pre-screening of Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince, and…(DUN DUH DUH DU-UN!) I won! So tomorrow, before everyone one else, as long as I get there before a crapload of people (limited seating, even with a ticket. Grr.) I get to see the sixth movie!_

_The contest question was: If you could have one magical power or magical object from the first five movies, what would it be?_

_Guess my answer?_

_A chocolate frog! I really wanted to win, so I was thinking really hard, but then I got hungry and it hit me! And apparently, it was a good answer!_

_So, in honor of my happiness, I'm giving you a new chapter._

_Disclaimer:_

_Me: BJ!_

_BJ: What?_

_Me: Do my disclaimer for me._

_BJ: It's midnight!_

_Me: Fine. DAAAAAYNAAAA!_

_Dayna: Ugh! Aly doesn't own Twilight._

_Me: (elbows her in the ribs.)_

_Dayna: I mean…Parry Hotter. Good ni- (falls asleep)_

_Me: Close enough! Oh, and sorry for the long author's note. ON WITH THE STORY!_

_***************_

_**It had been three-no, four-days since the battle. The house was still unusually silent, but I could hear Mum making attempts at small talk and Dad grumbling about returning to work.**_

_**When I stepped into the kitchen, everyone's eyes were on me. And I mean everyone**_**. Bill and Fleur and Charlie and Percy had all come home, as well as Harry and Hermione. And for some unknown reason, they were all in the kitchen.**

"**Hi George," Ginny said carefully, giving me a small smile. Her eyes looked scared, although whether she was scared for me or herself I couldn't tell. I stepped toward her and hugged her.**

**And, without warning, it turned into a group hug. Normally group hugs are great, but even with Mum, Dad, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Bill, Fleur, Ron, Charlie, and Percy, it felt empty. You could tell someone was missing.**

"**George dear, would you like some breakfast?" Mum asked, sniffling. I could tell she was trying to hold back tears for my sake. I shook my head.**

**That's when I noticed Ron's arm around Hermione. "When did that happen?" I asked, looking very pointedly at the two.**

"**What?" Ron asked, then he looked at his arm. His face turning a brilliant shad of maroon, almost as dark as Hermione's, he removed his arm and stepped about a foot away. "Wasn't paying attention…" he muttered lamely.**

**Everyone else was looking too, and I was relieved not to be the only one out of the loop. I saw Harry glace at Ginny out of the corner of his eye, and Ginny do the same, but a second too late for their eyes to meet.**

"**I've made a decision," I said.**

**Everyone looked at me curiously. "Yes George?" Dad asked.**

"**You must all continue to get my name mixed up with Fred's, in honor of his memory, and due to the fact that I could still be lying to you and only pretending to be George."**

**Everyone looked confused. "But George-" Ron began. I gave him a warning look. "I mean, Fred, or George, or whoever you are," he said, sounding very sarcastic. "Don't you think that's taking it a bit far?"**

"_**Taking it a bit far**_**!?" I asked, borderline hysterically. "My twin is **_**dead**_**! He's not coming back! **_**Dead**_**! And you think my honoring his memory is **_**taking it a bit far**_**?"**

**Then my stomach gave a lurch, and I jerked forward.**

"**Are you alright?" Mum asked, sounding alarmed.**

"**Yeah," I replied halfheartedly. "I just don't feel…" And then everything when black.**

*******************

"Fred," I cried, coming into consciousness. "Fred, don't!"

"Shh," a soft voice told me. "It's alright. Fred's where he needs to be. And you are here."

Who was speaking to me? An angel?

"Angel, have I died?" I asked dreamily, not thinking to try and open my eyes.

The voice giggled, then sighed sadly. "No, you are here, at the Burrow, remember?"

"Why?" I asked. Then I groaned. What a stupid question. I live here.

"Shh, enough talking, you need to rest."

And then I felt something cool on my head, and I fell back into the darkness.

*******************

When I awoke again, I opened my eyes immediately to see Mum and Ginny standing over me. The rest of the family was waiting nearby.

"Mum?" I asked. "Where am I?"

"At the Burrow," she said softly. "You were unconscious."

"I had the strangest dream. There was an angel taking care of me."

A familiar voice giggled. "I'm flattered," the angel said. "But my name is Allyson."

I sat up, my head begging me otherwise. "Where's Fred!?" I asked, alarmed and still disoriented.

Everyone looked sad, but Ginny looked to be on the verge of hysterical sobs.

"Right," I said softly, wrapping my arms around my sister, though I'm not sure if it was for her benefit or mine.

"Who are you again?" I asked the only unfamiliar person in the room. She had very blonde, nearly colorless hair, and brilliant blue eyes. Her skin was barely pale and seemed almost to glow.

"My name is Allyson," she said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked bluntly, but not unkindly.

"I'm not really sure," she said, her eyebrows pulling together in confusion.

I must have been looking at her strangely, because she explained. "Lost my memory in the battle, I did," she said. "Got a pretty cool battle scar too." She grinned.

"Cool!?" Mum nearly shrieked. "You could have died!"

She shrugged. "But I didn't, and the scar's a wicked reminder of my escape from death."

She lifted up her skirt to reveal a strange red mark around her leg. It almost looked as I a snake had tried to squeeze her leg to death.

"How'd you get it?" I asked curiously. I could tell everyone was astonished that I was trying to make conversation, when I'd spent the last four days mourning.

She shrugged again, grinning and looking deep into my eyes. "Don't know," she said. "Lost my memory, I did." Then she did the strangest thing. She grinned, and said, "I got a wicked cool battle scar too!" She rolled up her skirt and showed me again.

"What?" I asked, confused. Mum put a comforting hand on Allyson's shoulder. "Allyson, Honey, you've just said that."

"I have?" she asked, looking puzzled. Then she looked back at me. "Sorry 'bout that. Frazzled me brain a bit too." She grinned again.

"Fred would have like you," I said calmly. I felt the atmosphere tense up instantly as everyone but me and Allyson stopped breathing. **(AN: I am NOT changing it to Allyson and I, deal with it!)**.

She looked at me, and her eyes shone as if I'd just told a small child they could have every piece of chocolate in the world. I realized then what a huge compliment I had just given her, telling her the late twin brother I had been isolating myself from humanity because of would have liked her.

"Good to know," was all she said.

*******************

**Huh. I had no intention of writing it like that, but this is how the words flowed, and I can't go against their wishes, now can I?**

**Well, wish me luck getting to the theatre before everyone else who has a ticket to the pre-screening! I hope I get to see it!!!**


	4. Was I going insane? Probably

**Dudes, dudettes, people of Earth and Saturn, I want to let you know, I SAW HARRY POTTER AND THE HALF BLOOD PRINCE TODAY!!!! It was AWESOME! One of the best movies so far. And, not only did I get a seat at the pre-screening, but I also got a REALLY great seat, and I answered a really easy Harry Potter question and got a shirt that says Quidditch, A Harry Potter poster, temporary tattoos, and a really cool Harry Potter hat! I'm so happy, I'm giving you another chapter!**

*******************

I slept until noon the next day, I was tired and depressed from the previous day's little "episode" . When I awoke, I sat up and tried to shake the thoughts out of my head. It didn't work.

There was a light knock on my door. "Come in," I said groggily.

The door opened, and there was Allyson standing in the doorway. She walked in and without a word sat right on Fred's bed. I winced, and it didn't escape her notice.

"You're very strange," she said, her eyes burning holes in mine.

"You don't know me," I said coldly.

"I don't know anyone," she said, shrugging it off. "I don't even know me. That's why I can tell."

I had never head anyone so sure of themselves make so little sense. And I know Luna Lovegood. "What?" I asked, confused.

She sighed. "I don't know anyone. I don't know me, or you, or Harry, or any of your family. So I'm not biased. I think you're very strange."

"Why?" I asked, as this was still making very little sense to me.

"You casually mention that your late twin would like me, then wince when I sit on his bed. You come downstairs for the first time in days, and you give yourself an anxiety attack when your family hug you. And you haven't kicked me out of you room yet, though you did kick Ginny out. I think it's very strange."

"So, what you're saying," I said slowly, "is that because you have no one to compare me to, I am totally unlike anyone you know?"

She laughed. "You're funny," she said, walking out without another word.

Odd, that girl.

*********

I went to lunch when Mum called, and though I could tell everyone was surprised, they did their best to suppress it.

"So, Allyson," I began casually. "How long will you be staying with us?"

"Only a couple of days I suspect. I'll find some other place to stay," she replied, matching my casual tone, not even looking up from her food.

"Nonsense!" Mum cried. "You'll stay here until you have your memory back!"

"And if my memory has been cursed away?" she asks, her voice suddenly serious, looking Mum in the eyes.

Mum smiled sadly. "Then you'll stay here with us. We would gladly welcome you into our family."

Allyson dropped her serious expression and returned to her food. "Anyway, I expect I shall be able to contact the Ministry of Magic and find out about my life soon enough," she said casually. The word 'bipolar' popped into my head, but I shook it away.

I could tell Mum didn't like the idea of Allyson returning to a life she didn't remember, but she still said nothing of it.

*********

"What are you doing?" I asked Allyson later that day as she sat writing something in the kitchen. Dad had gone into the office, Mum was in the garden, and Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione had all disappeared outside. Percy, Charlie, Bill, and Fleur of course had all left the previous day, after being reassured that I was fine.

"Writing to the ministry," she replied, not looking up.

"Oh. Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Just did. You lose," she said. I felt my face turn red until she looked up at me, smiling. "I'm only joking George!" she cried. Then her face fell. "I'm sorry, I understand that you're upset. I was insensitive earlier." She returned to her letter.

"How do you remember your name?" I asked her, sitting down beside her.

"I remember walking and speaking English, don't I?"

"Do you remember your last name?" I asked.

"If I did, would I really need to write to the ministry? I could just as easily find myself in the phonebook."

"Oh," I said, not sure what a proper response would be to someone telling you they had no idea who they are.

"All done," she said happily. "Now, would you accompany me to the ministry?" she asked, turning to me.

"Me?" I asked. "You could send it by owl."

"Errol is a bit…well, I don't want to kill the poor old thing. And Ron keeps sending letters to random Hogwarts friends with Pig."

"Why do you want me to go?" I asked.

"Do you want to come?" she asked in the same tone.

Huh. That was a good question. Did I want to leave behind my home after only recently losing my twin? No. Did I want to spend more time with this strange, mysterious girl? Absolutely.

I was about to accept her offer when I felt a sudden pang of guilt that I was disrespecting Fred's memory by thinking about a girl only recently after his death.

"I can't," I told her sadly. Her eyes were questioning, but she nodded as if she understood. "Well, I'll have to wait for Ron to be done with Pig then."

"Why?" I asked stupidly.

"Can't apparate," she replied. "Strange, that. I can do a lot of magic. I don't remember any, but whenever any of your family tells me a spell I can do it almost instantly. Can't apparate though."

"You twit," a familiar voice said, and I jumped.

"What?" Allyson asked curiously.

"N-nothing," I stammered, shaking my head.

"Go!" Fred's voice encouraged. "Take her to the ministry!"

My eyes widened. Was I going insane? Probably.

"Um, actually," I said. "I'll take you to the Ministry."


	5. What Owl?

I waited outside the door to an unfamiliar office while Allyson talked to someone who was supposed to help people whose lives have been uprooted by the war.

After about a half hour, Allyson walked out, grinning.

"Did everything go alright?" I asked.

"I don't exist," she announced proudly, still grinning like an idiot.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I don't exist. No one named Allyson who matches my appearance and age and is a witch is missing. Not one. There are four witches named Allyson my age. One spells her name different and has black hair and is very tan with brown eyes. The other had green eyes and brown hair. The third girl looks like me, but they contacted her family and she was there. There are no other missing girls who match my age and description with different names either."

She laughed as if this was the funniest thing she'd ever heard in her life.

"Are you alright?" I asked her, suddenly unsure if she was alright in the head.

"Oh, I'm fine," she said. "I suppose it's just hard to deal with, so I'm sort of laughing it off."

"If you're sure…" I said, trailing off.

As we walked back to somewhere we could apparate, she turned to me and said conversationally, "I was in a big battle the other day. Got a really cool scar, I did."

*********

"I don't exist," she said to Mum as we walked in the door.

Excuse me?" Mum said, as if she must have heard Allyson wrong.

"There's no one who matches my appearance and age whose not sitting at home, safe in knowing who they are."

Just then, Ron walked in.

"Oh, hello," Allyson said. "My name is Allyson."

He laughed. "I know," she said. "And I'm Ron, remember?"

She looked confused for a moment, before laughing and saying, "Oh, of course. I'm sorry. I lost my memory in battle you see, and it frazzled my brain a little."

I must have been looking at her oddly, because she tilted her head and said, very curiously, "What?"

I shook my head. "Nothing," I said, smiling slightly.

"Allyson, dear, why do you sound so happy about it?" Mum asked, confused.

"Oh, I'm not," she explained. "It's just that I find it very amusing that I happen to be the first person this has ever happened to, according to the lady at the ministry."

Ron nodded slowly, and I could tell I wasn't the only one who was beginning to think Allyson was a little off her nut.

"Dumbledore," Allyson said, and suddenly all eyes were on her. Her own eyes were fixed in front of her staring off into space. "He can help."

"What dear?" Mum asked, putting a hand on Allyson's shoulder, causing her to flinch.

"What?" she asked, looking at Mum, confused.

"You just said Dumbledore can help," she told Allyson gently.

"Who's Dumbledore?" Allyson asked.

"A great wizard," Mum said.

"Can he help me?" she asked.

"He could if he were still alive."

"Oh," Allyson said, her face falling. "I wonder if I ever met him."

"Perhaps," Mum said, a small tear in her eye.

Just then, a small brown owl flew up to the window, causing everybody to jumps from surprise.

The owl held out it's foot, and Ron picked up the letter.

"It's addressed to Allyson," he said, handing it to her.

She opened it eagerly.

"What does it say?" Mum asked.

"It says, 'Come home, we miss you'," she replied.

"Who is it from?" I asked.

"Doesn't say."

"Send a letter back with the owl," Ron suggested.

"Good idea," Allyson said, turning. But the owl had already flown away.

"Where'd the owl go?" I asked.

"What owl?" Allyson said, looking at me curiously.

I laughed. "Never mind it," I said.

"You're strange," she said, walking out of the room.


	6. Never even got to tell him

It was inevitable. I had spent most of my time pretending it wasn't going to happen, but I knew it was.

Because when people die, there is a funeral.

And I would give anything not to have to go.

But I knew I had to. For Fred.

"It's going to be okay," a soft, familiar voice said from the doorway.

"Says you," I retaliated, not even turning to look at her.

"You're strong," she says. "I know you'll pull through this."

I sigh. Maybe she's right. The funeral will be small. Only family, plus Harry and Hermione and Lee Jordan. Oh, and Katie, Fred's girlfriend.

I wondered for the first time since it happened how Katie was taking it. He could tell that they had really loved each other.

Katie had always been good friends with the twins. She'd started Hogwarts when they did and was one of their closest friends. He suddenly felt a small bit of happiness welling inside of him at the thought of seeing her today.

"Your tie's crooked," Allyson announced. I attempted to fix it, looking at her for approval. She nodded solemnly before walking away.

*********

The funeral was awful.

Everyone was crying, and family said things about Fred. How funny he was, how kind he was, how he was always there when we needed him.

After the funeral, Katie walked over to me, hugging me tightly.

"Are you alright?" she asked through tears.

"Are you?"

She shook her head. "I don't think so," she said.

We sat down on bench as people began to leave.

"We were going to get married," she said, not looking at me.

I was only faintly surprised. Fred had never mentioned it, but I had always known those two were perfect for each other.

"It wasn't official or anything," she continued. "I don't even know if he ever actually asked me. We just…knew. We made plans. Talked about our life together. We were going to have everything." Here she looked at me, and I could see the pain in her eyes.

"We talked about having kids," she said, looking hard into my eyes. "He was going to be such a perfect father. But we never expected…" She started sobbing into my shoulder.

"Katie, what are you talking about?" I asked softly.

"I never even got to tell him," she sobbed. "And I'm so scared. I can't do this alone. I can't George. I need him."

"Katie, slow down," I said, patting her shoulder. "I don't understand what you're trying to say."

"I'm pregnant," she sobbed. "I found out the day before the battle, and I never even got to tell him."

"Oh," was all I could say.

Dammit Fred! Why'd you have to do this! Can't you see we all need you? We really do.

"If I didn't love him so much, I would hate him right now," Katie said, still sobbing.

"I know what you mean."

I couldn't believe this. "Who else have you told?" I asked her.

"No one," she said. "I have no one else to tell. My parents both died several years ago."

I nodded. "Where are you living?" I asked her.

"A flat near London."

"Wrong," I said. "You're staying here."

"But I-" she started to argue, but I put a finger over her lips.

"You have to," I said. "You and my little neice or nephew."

She touched her stomach lightly. "Alright," she said. "But will you help me when I tell your parents?"

I nodded. "Of course."


	7. Ooh, what does this one do?

"What!?" Mum asked, looking at Katie as if she'd just grown a second head.

Then Katie started sobbing again.

"Are you angry?" she asked Mum through tears.

"Oh no, no, no dear!" she said quickly, wrapping her arms around Katie. "No, not at all! I'm just so very surprised. No one was expecting this…" she trailed off, holding Katie. When they pulled apart a moment later I saw that they were both crying.

"Well, we'll have to figure out living arrangements," Mum said, sitting down. "Let's see then, okay Hermione is in Ginny's room, and Harry's in with Ron, George is of course in his room, and Allyson is in Charlie and Bill's old room, so alright then," she said decisively. "You can stay in Percy's old room."

"I-I don't want to be…thank you," Katy said, smiling sadly but gratefully.

Mum hugged her again and told her it was her pleasure.

"So, would you like to go get your things from your flat?" I asked.

"I, um, can't apparate," she said, gesturing to her stomach.

"Oh, right," I said. "What shall we do then?"

"Um…" Katie trailed off, looking a little lost.

Suddenly Mum twisted up her face as if she smelled something horrible. "The car," she said quietly. "Take the stupid car and don't tell anyone I gave you permission."

"Thanks Mum," I said as she turned back to the sink.

"Thanks for what?" she ask, almost believable, as Allyson walked into the kitchen.

"Oh goodness!" she said. "I keep forgetting who people are. I'm sorry," she said to Katie. "Would you please tell me your name again?"

Katie laughed. "We haven't met," she said. "I'm Katie Bell."

"Oh," Allyson said, unfazed. "I'm Allyson. I don't have a last name because I don't exist."

"What do you-" Katie began, but I cut her off.

"I'll explain in the car," I said. "In fact, Allyson, would you like to come with us?"

Allyson grinned. "I'd love that!" she exclaimed happily. "I've never been outside this house except to go to the Ministry!"

"What?" Katie asked.

"Ok, well, not that I _remember_ anyway."

*********On the way to Katie's flat, I explained Allyson's whole "situation", and Allyson asked us what every single button in the car did.

"This one opens the 'windows!'"

"This one makes a loud noise!" Car horn.

"So that one you're pressing with your foot makes it go forward?"

"Ooh, ooh, what does this one do!?" she cried, and before I could stop her, she'd lifted the emergency brake.

"I am so sorry," she was still saying twenty minutes later, and we were safely back on the road.

"It's fine" I kept telling her.

"Yeah," Katie agreed. "It was actually rather funny.

"What was funny?" Allyson asked.

"Oh, nothing," Katie said with a small wave of her hand.


	8. When The Silence Came

It didn't take Katie long to get all her things packed up. Within an hour we were back at the Burrow, and Mum hugged Katie tightly again, both of them crying. Then Ginny took Katie to her new room and Mum went back into the kitchen.

And then there was silence.

The silence was always when it hit me with full force. I could never forget of course, the truth was always right there, tugging at the back of my mind. But when I was with someone, talking, listening, I could pretend for a moment.

But when the silence came, it was worst. When the silence came, he really was dead. Gone. And he was never coming back.

George wasn't sure how he mad it to his room. But there he was, on his bed, crying. He couldn't take the pain. It was too much. It was killing him.

It was hard to believe that just hours ago he'd been in the car, laughing. How could he laugh when his other half was gone?

Just then, there were arms around him. He didn't look up to see who. It didn't matter. All that mattered was that someone was there for him.

He embraced that other person.

"It's okay," the soft familiar voice whispered into his ear. He could tell Allyson was crying too. "It's okay, George. It's alright."

She was sitting on his bed, wrapping her arms around him tightly, crying with him.

Why?

She hadn't known George. She had barely even know him until a few days ago. Why cry over someone she didn't even know?

"Please don't cry," she sobbed. "Please don't." Her voice was soft, pleading.

He sniffed and wiped his tears. The silence was gone. Her voice was soft and sweet. But he didn't break away from her embrace.

"Why are you crying?" **(AN: Okay, it didn't occur to me until just now that I'm writing in third person POV. My bad! I'm switching back now, so please don't get confused.) **I asked her.

She sniffed too. "Because you were," she said. "And it's hard to see someone in that much pain and not feel it with them. Also because I know how you feel."

He started to protest but she put a finger to his lips. "I do," she said firmly. "You've lost a part of yourself. Fred was your other half. I've lost all of myself. I am no one," she told him, her eyes filled with tears she was holding back. "_No one_," she whispered.

And suddenly _I_ was comforting _her_. I had my arms around her, and we were there for each other. She needed me and I needed her.

And that was the moment I realized it.

I didn't fancy her. I think it's impossible to simply fancy someone when you're going through a tragedy such as this one. Frivolous things like that cannot penetrate such extreme sadness.

No, he didn't fancy her.

But he was falling on love with her.

Because each of them knew how the other felt. They were both the only person who knew what the other was going through, though their situations were completely different.

She hugged me one last time, then smiled sadly and stood up to leave.

"Don't go," I whispered. "I can't stand the silence."

She nodded knowingly and sat back down.

*********

About two hours later I was alright, and Allyson left my room. About a half hour after that I realized I needed to go to the bathroom.

I stood up, but as I was passing Katie's room, I stopped, heard Allyson's voice.

"Do you think you'll ever love anyone else?" she asked softly.

"I-I don't know," Katie was saying. "I'm not sure if it's possible. I think he was _the one_."

"How do you know when someone's the one?" Allyson asked.

"You just…know," Katie replied. "When they're around, your whole day brightens up. You fell glad to be alive. They can make you happy when you want to cry, and they make you want to be a better person, though they love you just as you are."

"Wow," Allyson said.

"And you can't imagine yourself with anyone else," she said. "Even someone exactly the same. I have a perfect example in this case. Fred and George looked the same, and acted the same, and even spoke together sometimes, but I could never in a million years like George as more than a brother. But Fred…" she started sobbing again, and a few minutes later she was joined by Allyson.

I couldn't stand hearing them cry, it was too heartbreaking, so I walked to the bathroom as quickly as I could.

I laid back down on my bed, trying hard not to let the silence get to me. It did anyway.

"Don't do this to yourself," a familiar voice said.

I jolted forward at the sound of my brother's voice.

"No I'm not here you idiot," he said. "But you can hear me talking."

My eyes widened. "F-Fred?" I asked cautiously,

I could practically hear his eyes roll. "No, Snape," he said.

"Why can I hear you?" I asked.

"Because I have a bone to pick with you," his voice said. "I need to talk to you about women."

"You're dead!" I cried. "And you want to talk about _women_?"

"A couple women in particular," he said, unfazed. "First, Katie. You hear thing sup here, so I know about the baby. Tanks for making her come live here. I need you to make sure that baby has everything," he said, his tone Sirius and full of pain. "Because I won't be there to take care of it. **(AN: I am such a sap! I had to take a break from writing this for a good five minutes because I was crying!)**.Okay?"

"Of course," I said.

"And Allyson," he said. "Don't let me get in the way. I can see that you guys are great together."

"I-" I started, but he cut me off.

"I know it's too soon, and you're upset. I'm just saying, don't screw it up on my account, alright?"

"Alright," I said, hoping I could keep my promise.


	9. Fred Wanted You To Have This

Dinner was silent.

It was getting harder to bear by the moment. Allyson kept throwing me pleading looks, knowing full well that I could run to my room at any moment.

Finally the silence was broken, but not in a way that you'd expect. It was broken by a grey owl flying straight at Allyson, dropping a letter on her lap, and disappearing as quickly as it'd come.

"What does it say?" I asked her, my eyes wide.

"I-I'm afraid to open it," she said. She shot me another pleading look. I nodded, and she handed the letter to me.

"It says," I began, reading it, "Allyson May, you had better come home right now. We are all worried sick about you. We don't even know if you're alive, but Zephyr must be dropping your letters somewhere. I mean it Aly. We're scared."

Silence for a moment longer. "Is it signed?" she asked in a small voice.

I shook my head, and she started sobbing again.

"Wait a moment," I said, noticing something else. "It's dated. It's dated _last year_," I added incredulously.

"What?" Allyson asked, shocked. Mum and Dad were looking at us with interest, and to say that Ron looked confused would be an understatement.

I nodded. "Almost exactly a year ago," I said.

"What the bloody hell does that mean!?" she asked angrily. Then she started sobbing again and ran to her room.

Katie, Ginny, and I all stood up at the same time. We all looked at each other and followed her together, without a word.

"Allyson?" Katie asked, quietly knocking on her door.

"I'd rather be alone right now," she said through tears.

"Too bad," I said, opening the door.

"Yeah," Ginny agreed. "We don't want you to be upset."

Ginny and Katie wrapped their arms around Allyson, and I just stood there feeling uncomfortable.

"I have to go to the ministry again," she sniffed.

"Why?" Katie asked.

"Because I have a middle name now. Or something. The letter said Allyson _May_."

"Of course!" Ginny exclaimed. "This could be the key to solving the mystery!"

Allyson smiled weakly. "We'd better get back to dinner then," she said, but I could tell she was still holding back tears.

I felt a knot form in my stomach as I wished I could do something to help her.

*********

Later that night I decided to take a walk. I wasn't entirely sure where I was going, I just walked.

It seemed as if I wasn't the only one with the idea. Within ten minutes I passed Ginny and Harry, who each took a step away from the other as soon as they saw me. I smiled knowingly at them and walked in a different direction.

After that, I happened to see Hermione.

"Hello Hermione," I said, walking up behind her. She jumped a little, then relaxed. "Oh, hello George."

"Looking at the stars, are we?" he asked.

She smiled. "More like thinking of how to explain everything that's happened to my parents."

"You're leaving?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Tomorrow," she said. I hugged her. "Goodbye then," I said.

"I'll some back often," she said. "You guys are like my second family."

I smiled, and continued my walk.

I had just sat down by the creek when I heard sobbing. I was about to investigate, when, once again, Allyson beat me to it.

"Remember what you told me last night?' she asked the person who I assumed was Katie. "No regrets, remember? Think of the baby. No regrets."

I could tell by her voice that she was holding back tears as well. Once again it amazed me how empathetic that girl could be. Everyone's pain was her own.

"You're right," Katie sniffed. "And I don't regret it. I don't regret falling in love with him, and I don't regret this child. I need her."

"So a baby girl then?" Allyson asked, clearly trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah," she said. "I have a feeling. Fred always said we'd have a little baby girl."

"What are you going to name her?" Allyson asked curiously.

"I don't know yet," she replied thoughtfully. "Probably Nelly."

"Why Nelly?" Allyson asked.

"Fred suggested it when we were talking about our future one time."

"Yeah," I remember that," Fred's voice told me thoughtfully. I wasn't startled. I gotten used to hearing it. "Hey, our future. George!"

I jumped. "What?" I whispered, not wanting Katie and Allyson to realize I was there.

"The clothes I was wearing the day I died, in the pocket, give it to Katie. I want to her to have it. It's very important."

I was so confused I didn't move for a moment. "Now!" he hissed, and I jumped up and ran to the house.

I went into our room and carefully took out the robes I had been trying not to even think about since that night. I turned out the pockets, and sure enough, in one of them there was a small box. George opened it to reveal a small diamond ring.

"You were going to propose to her," I said quietly.

"Yeah," he said. "I suppose I'll be able to someday. Or not," he added as an afterthought. "Do you think she'll wait for me?" he asked finally, his voice full of anguish. "Or do you think she'll fall in love with someone else?"

"I don't know Gred," I told him, using our old nicknames. "I don't think she'll ever love anyone like she did you, that's for sure."

"Thanks Forge," he said. And then it was silent again as I ran back to the spot where I had heard Katie and Allyson talking.

"Katie," I said, out of breath. They both turned around, startled. "Yes?" she asked.

"Fred, he," I paused, catching my breath. "He wanted to you to have this," I told her, tossing her the ring box. I was afraid of giving it to her any other way, for rear she'd get the wrong idea. "It was in his pocket," I added.

She opened it, her eyes wide. Then she looked at Allyson.

"He was going to…" but she trailed off, sobbing again. Allyson and I wrapped out arms around her.


	10. It Would Be Quite A Long Walk

Katie didn't come out of her room the next day, and Allyson refused to allow anyone to go in. occasionally she would bring Katie a snack or a meal, or just go in there to sit with her, but according to her, no one was allowed to be there but her.

This proved to be difficult when I pointed out that Allyson still needed to pay another visit to the lady at the ministry of magic.

Allyson glared at me for a moment. Then she nodded and whispered something to Ginny, who rushed off to Katie's room.

"Alright, let's go," she said.

"Why do you always want me to go?" I asked.

She looked genuinely hurt. "I-I though you…" she trailed off.

"No, no, no!" I said quickly. "I want to, I do, I was just curios."

"Oh," was all she said. Then she grabbed my arm and I apparated to the Ministry.

She was about to go into the lady's office when, coincidentally, she happened to step out.

"Oh, hello," she said, surprised.

"My name's Allyson May," she said. "And apparently I left home or wherever over a year ago." She handed the woman the letter. She read it a moment before gasping and looking at Allyson in shock.

"Allyson May," she said. "But-but they said-you're…Oh my god. Frank!" she called to an older wizard down the hall. "Frank!"

He walked briskly over to us. "Yes Matilda?" he asked curiously.

"This is Allyson May," she said. "She disappeared from home a year ago. Blonde, average height, blue eyes, it's her Frank!"

"Dear Merlin," he said, eyeing Allyson. "You're Allyson May Albright?"

"I am!?" Allyson asked excitedly.

Frank looked confused. "I beg your pardon?" he asked.

"She lost her memory," M=the woman named Matilda explained.

"Oh sweet Merlin," he said. Then he looked at her sympathetically. "So, she doesn't know…"

Matilda shook her head sadly. "Nothing."

"Know what?" Allyson asked worriedly.

"Come into my office," Matilda instructed her. I was about to sit down, but Allyson grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly, pulling me into the office after her.

Alright then.

*********

"Allyson," Matilda said kindly. "Your full name is Allyson May Albright. About a year ago, your family-" Allyson beamed at the word family "-was put under the Imperius Curse and forced to become Death Eaters."

Allyson looked like she was going to faint or burst into tears, so I squeezed her hand to let her know I was here.

"You were under the curse for a time," she continued. "But somehow, and no one knows exactly what happened, mind you, you escaped. You got away. That letter you're holding," she gestured to the piece of parchment in Allyson's hands. "Was probably written by your mother while she was under the Imperius Curse."

Allyson gasped and turned to bury her face in my chest. I wrapped my arms around her, unsure of what I could say to make her feel better.

"I'm sorry," Matilda said. Then she continued. "After you ran away, the Death Eaters were searching everywhere to find you. No one is sure why, but they were not going to let you go without a fight. Several weeks later…" she took a deep breath. "Several days later, you were reported as dead."

"D-dead?' she asked quietly. "I'm not dead!" she cried. "I'm right bloody here!"

"Please calm down," Matilda said pleadingly. Allyson complied. "Of course you aren't actually dead, as, like you said, you're right here. But if you didn't die, no one can be sure where you were for last year, and how it was that you turned up at the final battle."

Allyson didn't appear to be paying much attention. "And my family?" she asked, and I could tell she wasn't sure she wanted to hear the answer.

Matilda took a deep breath. "Your father was killed by Voldemort," she said. "Your mother too. Your brother and sister, however, are at Saint Mungo's. they…they aren't well. When you got away, Voldemort was sure that they had helped you escape, and he tortured people. The Crutiatus Curse has been known to drive people insane."

"Can I visit them?" she asked in a whisper. Matilda nodded. "Irene and Zeke Albright," she said.

Allyson nodded, still holding my hand, and I led her out of the room.

*********

She wouldn't speak to anyone the next couple of days. Absolutely no one.

Not Katie, or me, or Ginny, not even Mum. It was like she wasn't even there. And I think she had a total of two meals in the three days she locked herself in her room. It couldn't possibly be healthy.

Those days were hard for me too, because she usually kept me okay. She was there when the silence became overwhelming, and when I needed someone to talk to. But for three days, I felt just as alone as she was, despite the fact that I tried to talk to everyone else. I needed her.

On the fourth day, we were all surprised when she came out of her room and walked over to me. Ignoring everyone else, she got straight to the point. "Would you take me to St. Mungo's?" she asked.

"Are you sure you're ready for that?" I asked her cautiously. "I mean, it's very-"

"I'm going whether you take me or not," she said. "But I'm sure it's a very long walk."

I sighed. She had me there.

*********

**Okay, you guys know I LOVE updating, and I would update more today if it weren't for the fact that I'm going camping. Yeah, I know, I should be happy, but…**

**Well, I digress. So anyway, I won't update for a couple days. Bleh. But, (There's a but!) I will take my faithful notebook and pen, and as soon as I get back there will be more than one new chapter for you, because I can type really fast if I already know what I'm typing.**

**BTW, I can type even faster if I come back from camping to find a whole lot of reviews in my INBOX, hint, hint!**


	11. Unresponsive

**Change of plans, I have time to write one more chapter before we go camping today. So, yay! And, here it is!**

**Disclaimer-I own Harry Potter, and some major changes will be coming soon! Ow! Holy crap, who knew J K Rowling (the real owner...) could hit so hard?  
**

*********

I saw Allyson stiffen out of the corner of my eye when we reached St. Mungo's and I grabbed her hand.

"It'll be alright," I whispered to her. She nodded and swallowed hard, but she didn't move, so I pulled her hand lightly and led her to the entrance.

"Hello," said a kind looking woman at the front desk. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, we're here to visit Irene and Zeke Albright."

The woman looked surprised, but nodded. "And you are?"

"Allyson Albright, and this is George Weasely."

The woman looked annoyed. "Allyson Albright died a year ago. Would you care to tell me the truth?"

"It's true!" she argued. "I am Allyson!"

"I don't have time for this," the woman said before turning away from us and toward some filing cabinets.

She looked at me, pain evident in her eyes. She threw her arms around me. "What now?" she asked quietly.

I was about to answer when someone a man with thick black hair and bright blue eyes walked up and touched Allyson's face. Something glimmered in her eyes, almost as if she recognized him.

Apparently the woman noticed too. "Who are you?" she asked again.

"I told you," Allyson said firmly. "I'm Allyson Albright. I lost my memory in the battle, and I went to the ministry of magic. They told me my only family was here, my brother and sister."

The woman nodded, then she walked over to another woman and whispered something to her. She looked like she'd just been told she had a second head she'd never noticed. "Alright," she said, walking over to Allyson.

"Wow," she said. "It's so strange to see you again," she said.

"Again?" Allyson asked, confused.

"Well, I wouldn't have believed it, but you do look exactly the same, so I suppose you must be her," she said.

"I am," Allyson insisted. "But who are you?"

"Right, memory loss," the woman said sadly. "I was a friend of your mother's. you used to call me Aunt Lucy."

Allyson looked like someone's just slapped her in the face. "I-I'm sorry," she said.

"Oh, it's not your fault dear," she said. "You can't help not having your memory. Let's go into your sister's room, we'll take Zeke over here with us, and I'll tell you about their condition."

She nodded, grabbing my hand and squeezing it tightly. Apparently the black haired boy was Zeke, because the witch led him down the hall with us.

"Allyson," she said, "This is your sister, Irene."

Irene looked a lot like Allyson, but I could tell she was older, and she had black hair. Other than that, they were almost identical.

I tried not to let the word identical bothered me. I needed to be here for Allyson right now.

"Allyson," Lucy said. "Irene and Zeke, as I'm sure you've been told, were victims of the Crutiatus Curse."

Allyson nodded.

"Well, as you know, the curse sometimes does things to people, messes up their minds. Zeke is almost totally unresponsive to anything. He eats, he sleeps, and he'll walk where we lead him, but he's almost a complete empty shell. That's why it was such a shock that he came up to you."

Allyson started at her brother, whose eyes were almost totally glazed over.

"Irene's not as bad," she continued. "She speaks some, and she'll react to the world around her, but she's prone to-"

She was cut off by Irene bursting into a bout of hysterical laughter. Allyson looked a little scared and I squeezed her hand to remind her I was here.

"That," she said. "And it's often followed by-"

Now Irene burst into sobs. It was a little strange to watch.

"That," Lucy finished.

"Thank you," Allyson whispered. Then s tear rolled down her cheek. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her, and shockingly, Zeke came over and did the same.

Lucy looked like he'd just grown a second head and a tail.

"Oh my god," she said. "W-would you like a moment alone with them?" she asked.

Allyson nodded, and I started to follow Lucy out, but Allyson grabbed my arm and held me back. "I need you," she said.

"Is she out?" an unfamiliar voice whispered. Allyson's head jerked around so fast I was sure she'd given herself whiplash.

She looked at Zeke, but his eyes were still glazed over and unresponsive. Suddenly, he said again, "Is she gone?"

"Y-yes," Allyson said, looking more terrified by the minute.

"Good," he said, focusing his eyes on her. Then he went and sat down by Irene.

"Aly," he said. "It's been so long since we've seen you. Renie, look, it's Aly."

Irene turned her head towards Aly, but her eyes were still unresponsive. Then she started shaking uncontrollably.

"W-why can you talk?" Allyson asked slowly.

"Anyone can talk," Zeke said. "But I'm sure you mean, why am I not unresponsive like they seem to think I am?"

Allyson nodded, and he sighed. "I can't leave Renie here," he said. "You never came, and now I know why, but if I was alright, they'd restrict me to only seeing her during visiting hours, and I'm sure she's only better when I'm talking to her."

Allyson nodded, looking relieved that he was at least making sense.

"So I stayed 'crazy'" he said. "For Renie. But now that you're here, I don't know if I need to do that anymore."

"Why?" Allyson asked.

"Talk to her," he encourage. "See if you can help her. You guys were always close. Almost like twins."

Allyson turned to face me at the word twin, as if to make sure I was okay. I smiled at her.

"Irene?" Allyson said, sitting down next to her sister. "Renie, it's me, Aly."

Irene's head turned toward her again, but her eyes were still unfocused, and she continued shaking.

"Renie, are you cold?" she asked. "Is that why you're shivering?"

Irene shook her head and Zeke's eyes nearly popped out. "That's progress!" he said triumphantly.

Suddenly, Lucy knocked on the door, and Zeke's eyes galzed over. Allyson looked at me pleadingly, and I nodded, assuring her that I wasn't stupid enough to say anything.

"Well, I'm supposed to tell you that visiting hours are over for today," she said cheerfully. "But I think you should come back. It's definitely good for them and maybe good for your memory too."

Allyson nodded, smiling. "We'll be sure to do that," she said, looking at me. "You'll come with me, right?" she asked, her eyes begging me.

"Of course," I said.

"Where are my manners!?" Lucy cried, walking over to me and shaking my hand. "My name is Lucy, it's nice to meet you mister Weasely."

"Nice to meet you too," I said, smiling. It was rather funny how shocked she looked that she'd forgotten to introduce herself.

"Ready to go Aly?" I asked her. She smiled. "Yeah, I am," she said. "But we're coming back."


	12. I'll Never Be Sure

"Really!?" Allyson squealed from the kitchen.

Nearly everyone in the house ran to see what the problem was. And trust me, we were all glad we did. It was a highly amusing sight.

Allyson grabbed Katie's hands and dragged her on top of the table, doing some kind of strange victory type dance. Katie was laughing and had one hand on her now very noticeably pregnant stomach.

"Of course!" Katie said, still laughing. "I can't possibly think of anyone better!"

"I'm gonna be a godmother!" Allyson cried loudly, grinning from ear to ear. I laughed. Katie was right, she probably couldn't find a better person for the job if she tried.

"Allyson, dear, that's wonderful, but would you please get off the table?" Mum said, looking nervous, as though the table was going to fall over. Whether she was worried for Allyson or her dinner table, I couldn't be sure.

"Sorry Mrs. Weasely!" Allyson said happily, jumping down. Then she grabbed both of Mum's hands and spun her around. Mum laughed.

"I'm so happy!" Allyson squealed, dancing around the kitchen. "I have a family!" she sang. "I have a brother and sister, and a bunch of Weaselys!" she added, laughing.

She spun around to face me, throwing her arms around my neck and hugging me tightly.

Now, I'll never be entirely sure of what happened next. All I remember was being dazed from the shock of it. It's possible that I kissed her, or maybe she kissed me, or maybe even there was an earthquake and she stumbled forward at an extremely coincidental angle. Like I said, I'll never be sure. But the next moment, I was kissing her.

Life was good.

The only thing I could possibly be missing was Fred.

*********

**Sorry for the short chapter, but we could be leaving AGAIN an minute now, so I wanted to make sure I had something to post. We drove three hours back from the campsite, and where are we going now? Back to the campsite! Ugh!**

**Anyway, hope you like the chapter, blah, blah, blah, review, blah, blah, blah. Poof!**


	13. A Bloodcurdling Scream

The entire Weasely household was awoken that night by a bloodcurdling scream.

We all got up and ran into the hallway at the same time, looking around, dazed, as the screaming continued.

My stomach threatened to strangle itself when it hit me who the only person missing was.

I was the first one into Allyson's room, closely followed by everyone else. Allyson was on her bed, screaming and squirming in pain.

"George!" she gasped. "George make it stop! Make the pain stop!"

"Aly," I cried. "Aly, what's wrong? What hurts?"

"Make it stop!" she screamed again. "Make it stop hurting!"

"Aly, what hurts?" I cried frantically, my eyes searching for some sign of what could be hurting her.

"She needs to get to St. Mungo's!" Dad cried.

"How!?" I asked.

"Apparate of course!" Ginny cried.

"No!" Allyson screamed. "No! My head!"

"Your head hurts?" I asked.

"Yes!" she screamed.

"Then she can't apparate," I said, freaking out.

"She has to!" Dad yelled. "It's the fastest way."

I grabbed her arm and instantly we were in the front office of St. Mungo's, several healers already on their way to find out what was going on.

Before I knew what was happening, Allyson was being pulled away from me.

"Wait!" I cried, desperately trying to follow. A stern looking healer turned towards me.

"You can't go back there," she says.

"I have to!" I cried, not caring how much attention I attracted. "She's-I-I can't-I have to!"

Her face softened, and she lay a hand on my shoulder. "You can't do anything for her now," she pointed out. "The best thing you can do for her is fill out a sign-in sheet. I know it's hard, but you have to let us do our job."

I nodded vaguely, my heart breaking into a million pieces.

After she left, I fell into one of the waiting room chairs, and all I could think was that for the second time I was helpless as someone I cared about was in danger.


	14. Treatment

**BLARGH! Yes, I said it. Blargh. Problem? No? Good. Anyway, sorry about the long distance between updates, but here's one now, and I'll be updating most of my stories tonight as well, so read those. I'm listening to music as I write this, it's inspiring.**

**My play list:**

**Brad Paisley; Greenday; All-American Rejects; Michael Jackson; Bon Jovi; Taylor Swift; Idina Menzel (The original Elphaba in Wicked, I love those songs!); and others!**

*********

George was clutching his head when his family ran in. His ENTIRE family. Including Harry and Hermione, although it could be argued whether or not they're included in the Weasley family.

Suddenly, there were arms and torsos all around him. Honestly, he didn't realize he was being hugged. Just that there were arms and torsos all around him. And they all smelled like sweat.

Just then a healer came out.

"Have you filled out the paperwork we gave you?" the kind faced lady asked, looking sympathetically at George.

Arthur Weasley looked at George, who gestured vaguely to several papers he had thrown on the ground, which had scattered themselves across the tile.

"Right," Arthur said. "We'll get right on that."

The next couple of hours were absolute torture. No one who came out of any of the rooms seemed to be able to tell them anything about Allyson. Katie never left his side, but George still felt so alone.

Finally, at two in the morning, George realized vaguely that his whole family was still there.

"You all can go," he said numbly. "I'm fine here."

"No you're not," everyone said at the same time, followed by an awkward silence in which George did not argue with them.

"Mr. Weasley?" Everyone's heads snapped up, but it was apparent that the healer was speaking to George.

"Yes?" he replied, suddenly alert. "What is it?"

"It appears that Miss Albright has been hit with a very severe Memory Curse," the Healer said. "Worse than a Memory Charm, and generally illegal. What it does is wipes the victims memory clean, aside from basic motor skills, usually their first name, and a few other things that are difficult to fully erase from a person's mind. If the person is surrounded my familiar things, they may remember, as with a basic Memory Charm. However, unlike a Memory Charm, with a Memory Curse, once the victim starts to remember, it causes them unspeakable pain."

"And what's the cure?" George asked immediately.

"Well," the Healed began uncomfortably. "You have to understand that the course of action we take is completely Miss Albright's choice, and-"

"What's the cure?" George repeated harshly.

"There are two possible treatments," the Healer continued uneasily. "One is to completely erase her memory. Wipe it clean completely. She will have to relearn how to walk and talk, everything. She would likely never be able to do magic again, and there would be no way she would ever remember anything from before, and she would also have terrible long-term memory loss."

George nodded, and the Healer paused, as if to let this sink in.

"The other way is a muggle technique. It's called, 'Brain Surgery'. We would literally go inside of Allyson's head and remove the curse from her brain, thus-"

"No way," George said. "There's no way you can legally cut open someone's head. Not even muggles are that stupid!"

"Actually, it can be very effective in rare cases such as this, and-"

"She would die if someone cut into her brain," George said. "Right?"

"Well, there's always risks with these kinds of things," the Healer explained, biting her lip. "But we would-"

"You can't do that," George argued, raising his voice. "Wipe her memory or _anything_, but you can't just risk her _life_!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Weasley," the Healer said coolly. "But that is the course of action Miss Albright has chosen."

*********

"You can't," George informed Allyson, walking into her room.

"Hello George," Allyson said, her voice raspy. She was too tired to open her eyes, but she managed to smile weakly at him.

And George melted all over again. The tough shell he'd been building in the waiting room shattered, and he was helpless.

"Please don't do this Aly," he begged her. "I can't lose you too."

"You won't," she said, but it came out so faint it was the opposite of reassuring.

"Aly, I need you. Please. I'll help you be yourself again, after they wipe your memory. I'll be there every step of the-"

"George," she said harshly. But it just came out raspy and soft. "I'm having the muggle 'surgery' and I don't care what you say about it. I can't lose my mind, in the literal sense, I mean. I won't be me. What if you don't love me anymore?"

George was about to tell her that he would always love her, no matter what, when she screamed suddenly. "George!" she screamed. "Make it stop!"

She squirmed in her bed, shrieking in pain and agony, and Healers began crowding the room, talking over each other and saying things like, "Out of my way!" and "It has to be now!" and "Ouch!" until they took Allyson out of the room, before George had a chance to say anything at all.


	15. Go To Her

Seconds rolled into minutes. Minutes rolled into hours. Hours rolled into days and then weeks and then months.

Finally, after what seemed like a thousand lifetimes, but was probably only several hours, the Healer returned.

Her face was solemn, and she took a deep breath when she got to them.

"How is she?" George asked eagerly, standing up. The rest of his family was nervous, worried, but George, in his state, was in no condition to be able to read body language.

"It didn't go well," the Healer said. "You should go in there now. She should be able to hear you. You should go say goodbye."

And George collapsed.

*********

There were people all around him.

"George?" Ginny asked worriedly. "George please wake up."

Everyone was asking the same thing. Wake up, be okay, telling him everything would be okay even when everything knew it wouldn't. suddenly Katie stepped up.

"George," she said crossly. "You get up and go in there and you tell her what she needs to hear before it's too late.

No response from George.

"I mean it. You didn't get to say goodbye to Fred," -that hurt him- "but you can say goodbye to Allyson. She needs you more than she's every needed anybody, and I swear if you don't get up and get your arse in there, I'm haul it in there by your ears."

"Do it," a voice whispered in his ear. George didn't bother to look around for it this time. He already knew Fred wasn't there.

Slowly, mechanically, George began to sit up. First his right leg, then his left, he stood and faced the hallway. He left without another word.

Had George been thinking properly, he would have realized he had no idea where Allyson's room was. In the state he was currently in, however, somehow, he just knew.

And there she was. Her blonde hair was pressed into her head with a huge, bloody bandage. Her eyes were closed, the veins in them too prominent to be healthy. Her skin was clammy and pale. George took one of her hands.

"Aly," he said quietly. "I'm really gonna miss you."

A single tear rolled down George's cheek. "You were here for me when I needed you most, even though I didn't realize it. I don't take back what I said when I first met you. You are my guardian angel.

"You made me laugh at times I thought I'd never be happy again, and you helped me understand that it was okay to be sad.

"I love you Aly, and I always will."

Nothing. Not that George had been expecting anything. He stood there for a moment before lying her hand gently down on the bed. Then he turned and walked out, slowly.

"George?"

George turned incredulously, not daring to hope, but wishing despite himself, just in time to see her eyes flutter open weakly, delicately.

"I'm not going anywhere."

*********

**AN: Only one chapter after this! Nooo! I love writing this story! It's fun! Oh well. All good things must come to an end. So sad.**


	16. Finally

George woke up feeling happy.

Walking down the hall to the kitchen, he whistled to himself.

"Good morning, Dad!" Cassandra greeted him in the kitchen. "You look happy this morning!"

"You do," agreed Nelly. "I haven't seen you this happy since…" she left off, realizing her slip. "In months," she finished.

"Well girls, today's the day," George announced happily.

"Daddy!" Cameron admonished. "Not in front of the children!"

As if on cue, Fred and George junior ran into the kitchen. "Grandpa! Grandpa!"

"Hello boys!" George greeted them with a hug.

"Not now, boys," Cameron said. "Mommy needs to talk to Grandpa."

"That means he's in trouble," Fred whispered to George junior. They ran into the living room.

"Now Uncle George, we've been thinking-"

"No, _I've_ been thinking," George said firmly, cutting Nelly off. "I've had a nice long run, and now it's time. Ever since your mother died, Allyson was never the same. Now that she's gone, too, what do it have?"

"You have us, Daddy!" Cameron told him. "I know you miss Momma, but we need you. The twins need you!"

"You have to walk me down the aisle someday," Cassandra told him. "Like you did with Cameron."

"Oh, you don't need me," George told them. "Besides, you have each other. And your Uncle Ron will walk you down the aisle. He's still up and around, what with those twenty grandkids."

Cassandra rolled her eyes. "Daddy, this is not up for discussion. You're perfectly healthy and you're going to live a good long life here with us."

*********

The next morning George was in an exceptionally bad mood. He had been sure that yesterday was the day. But when he got out of bed, something was different.

Turning around, George figured it out. When he got out of bed, he seemed to have left his body behind. Well this was an interesting predicament.

"There you are!" and all too familiar voice cried. "Your wife's been talking nonstop about you."

"Fred?" George asked, hardly daring to believe it.

"The one and only."

"But you're dead!" he cried.

"As are you, my friend."

Started, George looked down. There he was on the bed, old and still, and there he was standing up, young and identical to Fred.

"I think you're right!" George cried. "Well that's certainly a relief. So this is what it's like to be dead?"

"Of course not!" Fred laughed. "I've just come to get you. We have to go back now."

"Fred!" Allyson's voice called. "You aren't going without me!"

And suddenly there she was too, herself at nineteen, beautiful and young, with Katie standing by her side.

"We waited for you," Katie explained to George. "We wanted to all go together."

"Now we really must be going," Fred said, pointing at his wrist, although not wearing a watch. "Time is of the essence."

"Where exactly are we going?" George asked suspiciously.

"Ah, can't tell you that until we get there," Fred said with a mischievous smile. "But I have a feeling you're going to like it.

And off they all went, into the unknown, together.

*********

**And that, as they say, is that. I hope you liked the ending, because that's all you're going to get. Unless I decide to write a one-shot about George and Allyson's life. Maybe. I'd have to get a lot of reviews asking for it though, hint, hint.**


	17. Messgae To My Readers

**A MESSAGE TO MY READERS**

VERY IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ

Honey, I'm home! Yes, I'm at it again. For a while I had decided that I was going to focus on more productive writing, but you know what? Fanfiction is fun, and I miss it! So here I am, writing again.

I am, however, writing under a new pen name. My new account is Princess Corkey, and below you will find a list of stories that will be on that as well as a link.

* * *

New Profile: .net/u/3790840/Princess_Corkey

**Lost In Another Time**: This story was so much fun to write, and I reread it often for inspiration, but I recently realized how much I've grown as a writer since then, and it makes me wish I could rewrite it, and I realized, why don't I? So here it is, the remastering of Lost, now called **Her Name Was Alexandra**. Three chapters are already up. Not much different yet, but I am hoping to add to it. I want to explore the Lily/James relationship in it a little further, as well as add a few more supporting characters and straighten out the timeline. Suggestions? Love 'em! Link: .net/s/8151596/1/Her_Name_Was_Alexandra

**My Other Half: **MOH will be remastered much the same as Lost, under the name **The Other Half**. I would like Allyson to have a few personality changes, making her less unpredictable so to convey that she is more vulnerably than I initially showed. Also, I would like this story to be a little longer and completely change the last chapter for I look back and feel it is a terrible ending.

**Kiss Me In The Rain, Fallen Angel, Look Into The Future, Delusions of Grandeur, **: Existing chapters will remain mostly the same, possible minor tweaking, but the story will be reposted and continued on the new account.

**Tension, Uncomfortable, A Forgotten Story**: Will be tweaked slightly for typos, but otherwise will remain the same and simply reposted on the new account.

**Never Alone, Meet The Family, All's Fair in Love and Friendship, Katie Bell: Socially Inept: **Existing chapters will be rewritten and then story will be continued on the new account. **(All's fair will be shortened to simply that. I don't like longer titles for most stories.)**

**My Star Chaser (To become simply Star Chaser), Not My Night, and Cinderella Masquerade, Lily Potter: Daughter, Sister, and Disappointment (To become Lily Potter: Disappointment)**: Possibly rewritten, but lower on the priority list. Saving for a rainy day or once all above projects are completed.


End file.
